


Drive

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Complete, Driving, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Song fic, confession of feelings, late night drive, or cat human hybrids take your pick, they’re anthropomorphic, this is lowkey inspired by a halsey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: “So where are we going?” The black and white tom asked, quickly changing the subject.“7-Eleven to get a slurpee,” Tugger replied. “I didn’t want to go alone.”orTugger takes Mistoffelees on a late night drive
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before we dive right into this one-shot: this is lowkey inspired by the Halsey song drive and it came to be when talking to my friend about how nice it would be to get slushies and talk about feelings. Also, this has been sitting on my google doc for months, anyways enjoy!

A blare of a car horn from outside Mistoffelees’ home made him squeak and jump from his bed, dashing towards the window to see what the commotion was about. He opened the curtains to see Tugger, his best friend standing in front of his sleek black car with a smirk across his face. The black and white tom looked at him in awe, either Tugger was a genius or straight up moronic. Curfew was hours ago and being out now would get the black and brown tom in trouble. Tugger knew that all too well yet here he was standing in front of Mistoffelees’ house without a care in the world. His phone went off, causing him to snap out of his trance. The black and white tom walked over to his nightstand and picked up his phone, seeing a text from the tom standing outside his house. 

_Tugger: Get dressed and come outside._

Mistoffelees paused. He had two options here and only one of them was ideal. He could get dressed and go with Tugger to Everlasting Cat knows where at one in the morning or he could ignore him and crawl back into bed and stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night. As appealing as laying sleepless in bed sounds, he could sleep when he’s dead.

_Mistoffelees: On my way._

Mistoffelees quickly got dressed and unplugged his phone. He grabbed his house keys and wallet before quietly leaving his bedroom. He quietly left his house without his father or siblings noticing and made his way to his best friend’s car. The taller tom smiled at him then opened his car door. “After you.”

The black and white tom playfully rolled his eyes as he put his seatbelt on. The taller tom quickly got into his car and put his seatbelt on before putting the car into drive and pulling off. Mistoffelees still couldn’t figure out why Tugger showed up to his house or where he was even taking him. Judging by the looks of it Tugger wasn’t sleeping either. The black and brown tom was still dressed in his clothes from that morning and his make up was smudged. Even when looking like total shit Tugger still looks beautiful. 

“I’m sorry if I woke you up,” Tugger said, breaking the budding silence. 

“You didn’t wake me, I couldn’t sleep.”

“You too, huh?”

Mistoffelees looked at his best friend. Is it possible that the same thing is keeping them awake? Is the unavoidable pit of despair also eating him alive? Does he also feel like something is missing despite living a perfect life? Mistoffelees knows he shouldn’t feel this way and that it was wrong. He’s the tom who has everything. A loving family, an amazing friend group, good grades, a full scholarship to the best performing arts school in the country, so why does something feel missing? What could be missing? 

“Yeah, it just feels weird? I’m not sure how to explain it.” The black and white tom sighed. He shouldn’t be telling Tugger this. 

“I know how you feel.”

“So where are we going?” The black and white tom asked, quickly changing the subject. 

“7-Eleven to get a slurpee,” Tugger replied. “I didn’t want to go alone.”

“So you chose me to go with you?”

“You’re my best friend, of course, I chose you.”

Mistoffelees smiled to himself as a feeling of warm fuzziness took over him. Tugger has a way of making the smaller tom feel things he couldn’t explain. They knew each other since kittenhood yet still bore the same excitement as if they first met. There was never a dull moment with Tugger around. The black and brown tom had a taste for mischief and always brought Mistoffelees along for the ride. Wherever the two go trouble always seems to follow thanks to the stupidly cute tom sitting in the driver’s seat. 

A comfortable silence filled the car as the two simply enjoyed each other’s company. The drive itself was nice; Tugger actually drove the speed limit for once and a Halsey song played slowly in the background- or was it Hayley Williams? Mistoffelees’ tired brain couldn’t make out the difference. 

They pulled into the 7-Eleven and park in front of the building, getting out of the car once Tugger turns it off. Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees’ hand, making the smaller tom’s heart swell and his tail twitch. He wasn’t expecting the taller tom to grab his hand like that, but he didn’t mind. Their hands fit so well together it was like Tugger was meant to hold his hand. The two toms walked into the store and over towards the slurpee machine. Mistoffelees wasn’t quite sure what he wanted, but with only four flavors there wasn’t much to choose from. The black and white tom grabbed a cup then filled it full of strawberry lemonade slurpee. 

“Trying something new?” The taller tom asked as he grabbed his cup. 

“Huh?” Mistoffelees looked at his best friend then back at his cup. “Oh! I guess so.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Tugger giggled. “In that case, I’ll get something new too.” He began to fill his cup with the blue raspberry flavor. The smaller tom scrunched his nose. 

“I thought you don’t like fake raspberry flavor?”

“I don’t, but we all gotta get out of our comfort zones eventually.”

Oh, Tugger and his rare wise words. The two of them put lids on their cups and grabbed straws, the taller tom once again grabbing his best friend’s hand. They grabbed a few snacks, paid for their items then left. Once the two toms were back in the safety of Tugger’s car, Mistoffelees took a big sip of his slurpee. He cringed at the unexpected sour taste then quickly put his drink in the cupholder. The black and brown tom giggled at his friend. “Sour?”

“Unbelievably so.”

Tugger hummed then picked up Mistoffelees’ drink and took a sip of it, causing the smaller tom to squeak. “Tugger!” 

“I promise you I don’t have cooties.” The taller tom laughed. “But you’re right that is sour.” 

The smaller tom chuckled and put his seat belt on. “Okay we got your slurpee, now take me home.”

“Not a problem.” Tugger replied then started up the car. They left the 7-Eleven parking lot and heading back towards Mistoffelees’ house. A comfortable silence fell upon them as the two sat drove towards Mistoffelees’ neighborhood. Usually, the two of them would be chatting away about nothing in particular, but right now the smaller tom’s sleep-deprived brain could barely think of any words much less put together a sentence. Judging by the looks of it, the taller tom didn’t have much to say either. Is it possible that Tugger also a lot on his mind that’s eating him alive? Could his thoughts also be keeping him awake at night? Mistoffelees knows Tugger better than anyone; he can read the black and brown tom like an open book. He knows when something was bothering him and right now something must be up. Behind those pale blue, purple glitter eyeshadow covered eyes were exhaustion. 

“Uhhh...Tugger, you missed the turn.” The black and white tom said as Tugger drove right past the turn to Mistoffelees’ neighborhood. 

“I know,” Tugger replied with a hum. “I’m not taking you home just yet.” 

“Oh?” Mistoffelees was confused but didn’t question it. After all, he’s going along for the ride. The smaller tom watched as the city turned into trees and as the clouds turned into stars. Wherever Tugger is taking him must be way outside of the city limits. There’s not much outside the city that isn’t trees or your occasional countryside. 

“Where are we going?” Mistoffelees asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

“I know a perfect place where the sky is clear so we can look at the stars,” Tugger replied. “I have something I need to tell you…”

Mistoffelees’ heart skipped a beat as he heard the last sentence. Tugger wants to talk to him about only Everlasting Cat knows what and the thought of that makes his mind race. What could Tugger possibly want to talk about? Did the black and white tom do something? Does Tugger...does Tugger not want to be his friend anymore? Mistoffelees knows he shouldn’t be thinking this way, but he couldn’t help it. His brain was on overdrive and he couldn’t turn it off. The smaller tom was beyond exhausted, but he just couldn’t sleep. 

“About what?” The smaller tom asked nervously. 

“I’ll explain when we get there.”

After that, the conversation died and the two of them sat in complete silence again. It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach their destination. Tugger parked his car then shut the engine off, getting out of his car and going to his trunk. He got a black, fuzzy blanket out of his trunk and walked towards the front of his car. He spread out the blanket on the hood then signaled for Mistoffelees to come out of the car before sitting. The smaller tom got out of the car and sat down next to Tugger. The car was on a cliff that overlooked a lake and the big open sky that was decorated with shining stars. The sight was both beautiful and relaxing. Mistoffelees sighed as he made himself comfortable.

“Oh before we start, cute outfit.” The black and brown tom said. 

The smaller tom looked down at his outfit. It was a simple black, red, and white My Chemical Romance shirt and some black with white striped Adidas shorts; comfortable and perfect to dance in. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Nothing, it’s cute. It’s just your dance outfit from earlier.” Tugger replied. “And I know that because its the same outfit you were wearing when I picked you up from dance class to get food.” 

“Well sorry for being too tired to put on actual pants.” Mistoffelees said sarcastically as he playfully pushed Tugger.

“Oh, shut up! You look hot as fuck.”

The two toms laughed then fell back into a comfortable silence. It was nice to be alone with Tugger like this. Sure they hung out all the time, but it’s never felt this- intimate. 

“Misto, can I be honest?” Tugger broke the silence.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’m afraid of what’s going to happen to us.” The black and brown tom admitted.

Mistoffelees looked at his best friend, “What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid that we’re going to drift apart after high school.”

“That’s not going to happen. Tugger, we’re going to the same college. Hell! We’re even moving in together.”

“I know.” Tugger sighed. “But what I meant was I’m afraid that we’re going to drift apart because of college. I’m afraid that we’re going to get too busy to hang out and that life is gonna pull us in different directions. God Mistoffelees, I simply can’t live without you.” 

“Oh, Tugger!” Mistoffelees replied. “You’re not going to lose me, I promise.”

“Good because I want to be there when you open your first broadway show or your first performance as a principal dancer at the New York City ballet.”

“You better or I’m gonna find you then drag your ass there.” The smaller tom laughed. “And I’ll be there when you open your first show. I hope you like freesias.”

Tugger chuckled, “It’ll be hard to do that when you’re in the show with me.”

The smaller tom sighed. If they’re airing out everything he might as well come clean himself. Here goes nothing.

“Hey Tugger?” Mistoffelees said sofly.

“Yes, Misto?”

“Do you ever feel like something is missing?” The smaller tom asked. “Like there’s a deep pit inside you and its slowly eating you alive.”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like there’s a pit inside me and it’s eating me alive. Tugger, I haven’t been sleeping at night. I feel like something is missing in my life and I can’t figure out what the fuck is missing.”

“I haven’t been sleeping either.” The black and brown tom replied. “But it’s not for the same reasons.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Tugger sighed. “There’s been something on my mind lately.” 

“What is it?”

“Misto, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No, you don’t understand. I LOVE you love you.” Tugger replied, looking Mistoffelees in the eyes. 

Mistoffelees froze. Did Tugger really just say that? Did Tugger just admit that he loves Mistoffelees as more than just friends? The smaller tom wrecked his brain trying to think of a response. Tugger and him are best friends, of course he loves him. He loves him more than anything. But was it platonic love or was it romantic? Did he love Tugger more than a best friend? The two toms have been through everything together: high school, first loves, breakups, losing a parent.

Tugger has always been there for him and vice versa. The two toms plan on being together forever and they mean it. Nothing can separate them. Mistoffelees would do anything for the black and brown tom. He would crawl to the ends of the earth for him. He would move heaven and hell for him. Hell, he would even kill and die for him. All Tugger has to do is say the word and the smaller tom would do it. 

“Tugger…” Mistoffelees started. The look on Tugger’s face turned from hopeful to anxious. The more the smaller tom sat silence, the more Tugger’s hope dwindled. Mistoffelees might as well send a knife through his chest, it would hurt less.

Then it hit him like a speeding train going a million miles an hour. Oh god. Oh my fucking god Mistoffelees loves him! He loves Tugger. He loves everything about him from his ears to the tip of his tail. He loves that big, fluffy mane and those pale blue eyes that he can easily get lost in. Everything about Tugger is pure perfection. 

“I LOVE love you too.” 

The look on the black and brown tom’s face rose and he looked at his best friend in with all the love in the world. It felt like the stars were lining up and everything was falling in place. It was like moving in slow motion as they both leaned in close and the next thing the two toms knew, they were kissing. The kiss was slow but passionate. Tugger’s soft, black lipstick covered lips tasted like blue raspberry from the slurpee he was drinking on. Mistoffelees didn’t use to like blue raspberry but now it’s his favorite flavor in the world. 

In one swift motion, the black and brown tom crawled on top of the smaller one and straddled his hips. Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around the taller tom’s waist and pulled him closer before biting down on Tugger’s lip, causing him to sigh. The black and brown tom ran his fingers through Mistoffelee’s hair, ever so slightly pulling on it. Tugger ground down onto the smaller tom’s hips, making him gasp. Mistoffelees sucked on Tugger’s bottom lip, pulling it in between his teeth. Tugger let out a quiet moan, pulling on the smaller tom’s raven black hair. After what felt like hours they finally pull away. 

“Who the fuck taught you how to kiss like that?” Tugger jokingly asked. “We both know that Carbucketty can’t kiss for shit.” 

“Plato.” Mistoffelees shot back. 

“Eww, Plato cooties! That’s worse!” The black and brown tom faked gagged. “Why do you have Plato’s cooties?”

The smaller tom laughed then kissed Tugger again. “We use to date, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. Still can’t believe that you use to stick your dick in him.”

Mistoffelees squeaked then playfully hit his best friend’s chest. “Tugger, quit!”

He laughed then cupped smaller toms cheeks. Mistoffelees was simply too beautiful for words. Oh, how lucky Tugger was to have him in his arms. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” 

The smaller tom blushed then kissed his best friend for what seemed like the millionth time. “Maybe, but you’re more beautiful.” 

“Blasphemy.” 

Mistoffelees laughed then put Tugger’s head on his chest, combing his hair with his fingers. He purred softly, making Tugger sigh softly. Next to his laughs, the smaller tom’s purring is one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. The two toms sat in silence as they looked up at the stars and listening to the water below. It was so peaceful that Mistoffelees could almost fall asleep to it. Almost, he would rather fall asleep to the sound of Tugger’s purring. 

“Hey, Misto?” Tugger said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, Tugger?” The smaller tom looked down at his best friend. 

“What are we?” 

“We can be anything you want us to be.” Mistoffelees replied. “What do you want us to be?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

“I would love to.” 

Tugger smiled then leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Mistoffelees is his boyfriend! They’re boyfriends! None of this feels real. It feels like he is dreaming and he never wants to wake up. The black and brown tom’s face fell and he climbed off Mistoffelees, sighing as he pulled his knees to his chest. The smaller tom frowned then pulled his boyfriend close to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried,” Tugger replied. “About Macavity coming after you.”

“He won’t get me, baby.”

The black and brown tom’s heart fluttered at the nickname. “I know, but what if he does? He’s gone after everyone Munku and I love; Demeter, Bombalurina, maybe even Grizabella and Mungojerrie. I just don’t want him to hurt you.”

“He won’t.” Mistoffelees reinsured his boyfriend. “Also why Mungojerrie? You don’t hang out that often.”

“No, but he and Munku were starting to. It’s just strange ya know? He and Rumpleteazer just disappear into thin air with no explanation or warning. It kinda makes you think.”

“Yeah, I feel bad for Skimble. I can’t imagine what it’s like to have both of your kids just disappear and you don’t know where they are.”

“He better be prepared because if he lays a finger on you then it’s on sight!” Tugger threatened, causing Mistoffelees to laugh. The black and brown tom leaned over to give his boyfriend yet another kiss. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“Me either.” The smaller tom sighed. “But we’re gonna have to leave eventually.”

Tugger frowned. “I know, but for now all I want to do is look up at the stars and make out with you.” 

Mistoffelees pulled his boyfriend into his lap. “Then what are you waiting for?” 

***

The sun was starting to rise as the two toms packed Tugger’s car up. All they had a blanket, but it was one of Jenny’s best, and the black and brown tom didn’t want to lose it. Once Tugger was in the car, he leaned over and gave the smaller tom a kiss. He started up the car then pulled off the cliff, leaving the beautiful scenery behind. These past few hours are going to be the night the two toms would never forget. A night where they will relive the memories over and over again. Mistoffelees looked over at Tugger with all the love in the world as he drove them home. And to think he thought about staying home and laying sleeplessly in bed. 

“Thank you.” The smaller tom cooed.

“For what?”

“This night. It was perfect.” 

Tugger flashed his boyfriend a quick smile then looked back at the road. The rising sun cast a golden glow, making the black and brown tom look even more beautiful. Mistoffelees was smitten, completely head over heels in love with the tom sitting next to him. He still can’t believe that they’re boyfriends. It felt like only hours ago they were getting cheesy fries at the mall and talking about what celebrity they would hook up with. It’s funny how time flies fast. 

“Hey Tugger?”

“Yeah, Misto?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It was morning by the time Tugger pulled up to Mistoffelees’ house. All the lights were off, so hopefully that means everyone is still asleep. The last thing either of them wants is for the smaller tom to get into trouble because of Tugger. He took off his seatbelt and leaned over to give the black and brown tom one final kiss. He grabbed his now empty slurpee cup and headed inside his house, making sure not to wake his family up. Once he got into his room he threw away the cup then laid down on his bed. His phone went off, signaling a text from Tugger.

_Tugger: I love you! Sleep tight sugar <3_

_Mistoffelees: I love you too <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want! My username is katlanacross


End file.
